


screens

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is sugar sweet at his center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kagami's nba teammates meet kuroko.

Kagami never expects Kuroko to come to America with him. He asks, hopeful and quiet with his fingers crossed behind his back, and starts the speech that’s it’s okay before it registers Kuroko said yes, please, take me with you.

He doesn’t expect life to go quite so well either. LA is hot and gorgeous, full of scenery he loves and teams he’s always admired. In their uniform he feels like a million dollars, ready to take on anything that comes his way (be it other teams, or other teams with Daiki in them, and that’d be a treat to see when they’re both playing at full gear in a league of men befitting them). They’re nice enough people too, with friendly jabs here and there is he sure he’s not American? He eats like them, and his English isn’t that bad.

But they’re curious too, and when he talks about Kuroko, (Tetsuya only to him, and he can just let it go when it’s Satsuki or Daiki, because they’re as close as kin can be when kin is lazy and sneering and calls him up from a different timezone to speak with enthusiasm that was missing in high school) they nudge him to bring along his lover and introduce him.

He does, and at first he’s nervous. Over time Kuroko’s English has improved a bit (enough), and he’s polite when he meets them but short in comparison. Kagami leans on Kuroko’s back as lightly as he can, arms halfway encircling him in a subconciously posessive display.

“You used to play too, right?” One of them asks (their starting point guard, incredibly talented, and he can’t help but compare point gaurds to Akashi who left an impression on him he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget). He tosses the basketball, divides up their players and casts a glance down to Kuroko’s shoes to make sure they’re the right kind for basketball. 

A bit of him feels proud Kuroko looks as indifferent as ever in front of NBA players, but under that is the heat he knows fires him up every time. Kagami doesn’t let his captain seperate the two of them, won’t let them break up his light and shadow dynamic, and makes for the other hoop once they start. The Ignite Pass comes to him right in the key, past the defending team’s center into his waiting hands until he can dunk.

Their game only lasts fifteen minutes, friendly and without pressure. When they’re done, he finds Kuroko in the crowd of tall bodies like he always does.

“So I guess these are the skills this idiot fell for, huh?” One of them nudges him with his elbow, smiling to show it’s just a joke. After changing and showering from practice, they insist on dinner nearby. Some of them eye his being gay wearily, but his friends have long since come to accept it. His only worry anymore is Kuroko stealing his nuggets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss/confession & first date

Kagami beats him to it, and Kuroko feels a little bit cheated. For weeks (months, possibly since they made up after their not-fight isolating themselves from eachother) tension has been building, up and up and up and he’s fired up beyond belief.

Kagami takes him to the inside basketball court, empty and dark and flicks the lights on for an awkward kind of moment full of energy that’s completely Kagami and undeniably adorable. Kuroko always thinks he’s cute - after Murasakibara’s habit of pretending to come at him and suffocate him with a scary look, and Aomine’s vicious motivation when he’s fired up on the court, even the surly moods Kagami has now and then don’t detract from it.

Really, they’re kind of cute. Sometimes he sulks when he gets scolded for forgetting his homework, or pouts when there’s not enough burgers left in Maji Burger a few hours before closing, and he has to have a different flavour to his favourite to fill him up.

He forgets to think about it when he’s picked up though (and really, Kagami is a constant in the back of his mind, like the news ticker on the cnn channel his parents watch in the morning after breakfast), and he holds onto Kagami’s shoulders. With their size difference, he feels small but not insignificant. From up here he can’t even see how far exactly he is off the ground, but he feels a little tall.

“I,” Kagami starts, and it’d be rude to interrupt now, when he’s finally worked up the courage. He tries a few times again, sticking on the first few words over and over until he just looks frustrated with himself. “Ilikeyou-“

The words come quick and mumbled, then muffled by his own mouth when he smashes his mouth into Kuroko’s. It’s inelegant, indelicate, and a little painful when the force digs his teeth into his lip and he can taste a little blood. The displeased look on Kagami’s face spells the same, but it turns to guilt quickly, as if he’s afraid he ruined it.

“Of course I like you too,” Kuroko tells him, words drifting into the silence on cold winter air and hope. In the light from above, it casts shadows over Kagami’s eyes from his silly eyebrows (that are still adorable), makes it easy to look at him, and easy to tilt his head for a proper angle and take a gentler closemouthed kiss.

-

After the first kiss gets stolen (and the confession), it fires Kuroko up more than the tension between them did before. It’s not that it’s a competition (it is a little bit), but after Kagami made the first move, they haven’t really… improved. And he can’t have that.

Kagami is determined, his bright light (bright like a flashlight to the eyes at the second of waking up - a little painful to look at sometimes but appreciated for a trip to the fridge or the bathroom or the stars to look down at the world) and never gives up, but he’s also a bit of an idiot, and a little shy.

“Kagami-kun,” He calls when their practice is over and they smell slightly bad, in need of a shower at home soon. Kagami turns to look at him, eyebrows raised and with complete attention. “Could I borrow your keys and go back sooner?”

It’s an odd question, one he’s never asked before and hesitation plays on Kagami’s face for all of two seconds before it’s a trusting kind of suspicion and he hands them over. He seems to get that Kuroko wants to go alone or he wouldn’t ask for the keys, and turns to walk down to Maji Burger with a tilt to his shoulders like it’s sulking.

He practically runs the path to Kagami’s house (up the stairs too, but halfway he has to stop for breath), and washes his hands to pull out everything he needs and mix quick. The ingredients are chopped and measured, and all he needs from Kagami’s kitchen is eggs and milk and for the oven to preheat quickly.

On Fridays, Maji Burger never has enough burgers, and Kagami doesn’t like the terriyaki. Kuroko has about an hour (perhaps a little more, if Kagami’s sulking) to get everything done. Everything mixes well and quick and he gets dough on his hands (a bit in his mouth, entirely by accident), before he puts them in the oven then takes tips from Izuki (arguably, no one should ever take tips from Izuki) and runs a hot bath for later. They come out of the oven when he has maybe ten minutes left, and he stacks them on a plate while they’re gooey and hot.

Kagami’s face is a picture of surprise when he comes through the door.

“Welcome home,” Kuroko manages, deadpan but well aware Kagami knows amusement in his eyes when he sees it. “There’s a bath ready if you want to take one.”

He sees him hesitate at first, a little, before taking one and trying it and his eyes widen a little bit.

“They’re double chocolate orgasms,” Kuroko informs him, with a straight face that cracks a little when Kagami chokes on an undignified laugh, takes the plate in one hand and him under the other arm to their first date in the bath. It’s a little unconveniental, but Kagami’s far from ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex ?? first time  
> kuroko tops

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Is Kagami’s first protest when they’re in bed together, under dimly lit lights with plenty of lube and condoms ordered off the internet (to save them both the awkard silence of buying them in a store).

Logically, he knows that with plenty of lube he may be a little sore at worst, but logically, he also knows that it’s not wrong of him to top the first time and soothe Kagami’s anxieties. They can always switch again later.

“I understand,” Kuroko soothes, like he’s genuinely worried too. He takes kisses, sweet and gentle ones like he’s already gotten used to. Kagami’s lips are a little chapped from the rough heat of summer, and his mouth tastes like the salt of sunflower seeds with pepsi cola. “I’ll do it this time, I hope you enjoy it too.”

He’s researched and he takes his time, trailing kisses from Kagami’s mouth to his jaw, where his breath hitches as if he’s full of nervous anticipation. At his adam’s apple, Kuroko nibbles it first and kisses it after, watching it bob on a heavy swallow.

Kagami’s skin is salty with sweat already, despite the showers already taken. The lines of his chest beg to be licked along, casting shadows on his skin until they shift and reshape when his back arches at the feel of Kuroko at one of his nipples. It’s tugged gently, held between his teeth and played with until Kagami looks like he enjoys it too much for nervousness, and he can’t help but think of the myth men with sensitive nipples enjoy bottoming.

He moves on from Kagami’s chest with regrets and lingering kisses goodbye, down to the trail of hair that points like an arrow to the prize of his cock nestles in soft natural curls of red. It’s stiff and flushed, resting on his stomach and sensitive when he licks his way from tip to base and further.

Being smaller, it’s hard to move Kagami physically, but he has help when tanned hands come to help him, and he pushes Kagami’s legs towards his chest to be held there.

Kagami’s tense, and the tiny hole twitches when Kuroko blows on it with a smirk. It’s fascinating; flexes around his finger when he wiggles one in coated in lube that smells like bananas. Inside it’s hot and strange, something he’s never felt before but would like to try, and he forgets himself when he gets a second one in with effort and mentally compares his fingers to his cock and scissors them, making Kagami shiver.

When he slides them in and out, the tight ring of muscle tries to drag him back in and clenches, forcing a smile out of him until scissoring them gives him enough leverage for a third, and he soothes the feeling of being too full and too much with gentle strokes to Kagami’s cock. He wants it to be good - special - and wants them both to come.

“I think I’m okay,” Kagami grits out, looking caught between pain and pleasure (and really, they’re flip sides of the same coin) and he relents, sliding them out to slick himself.

Being smaller, it’s easy for him to hook Kagami’s legs over his shoulders and keep them there when he pushes his way in, and the tip is the hardest part where he sees Kagami struggle to relax. It’s easier after, and he thinks he’ll have trouble with smelling banana for the rest of his life.

Inside Kagami is hot and tight, holding him almost unbearably, and he rests his head on Kagami’s chest to catch his breath and make himself go slow, drawing out almost to the head before going back in again to let Kagami grow accustomed to being full.

When he’s kissed, he forgets to be gentle and picks up his pace, rutting like animals. The kiss is nice but broken before he sits back to grip better and thrust harder; Kagami’s hands fumble to grab his hips for more.

It’s amazing he enjoys it his first time; perfect when he makes expressions like he might come from it. There’s a pretty kind of agony on his face when Kuroko takes his cock in hand and jerks at it in time to his thrust; even worse when he spills himself on his stomach and drags Kuroko into an abyss with him.

“Kagami-kun,” He manages when he’s not quite as boneless, cock having slipped out when it softened. Red eyes meet his; tired too but contented. “I think I’d like our next step to be marriage.”

Kagami laughs at first, but quiets down eventually, and Kuroko can tell he’s thinking.


	4. partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> superhero!au

“I saw Kagami-kun at the meeting the other day,” Kuroko hints, subtle as the day is long even out of earshot in a quiet corner of Maji Burger. In front of him is a burger wrapper, the meal foisted upon him by a mothering Kagami. His vanilla shake’s still mostly full; thick and full of flavour makes it filling enough he doesn’t want it very quickly. A noise of confusion leaves Kagami, who looks up at him through distinctive eyes and frowns.

“What meeting?” Kagami asks, equally casual, and runs his tongue over his teeth. They’re very nice teeth, well-brushed and straight. Briefly, Kuroko wonders if he ever had braces and got teased in middle-school.

“The meeting you were at last night,” he shoots back, remembering it vividly. The big, well-lit meeting room they use every month (ostensibly to gossip), and Kagami standing out in the corner, red armoured outfit and his mask on, awkwardly making conversation.

The slant of his big shoulders (Kuroko’s used to watching them; his big, honest, pure ace taking his pass and going for the gold), the curve of his powerful legs (surprisingly delicate in their strength, Kuroko watches to make sure they’re fine), and the timbre of his voice that always calls Kuroko’s name - they’d all tipped him off immediately.

“I didn’t see you there,” Kagami frowns deeper and utters the words cautiously, avoiding eye contact as if it’s easier. Kuroko’s ace is very cute.

“You often don’t see me much. It’s sort of my modus operandi,” he shrugs, sips at his milkshake and watches comprehension dawn on Kagami’s face, and shy excitement slip in quickly after.

“I don’t know many people’s - you know - day jobs,” he whispers to Kuroko in excitement, eyes wide in the same look he gets from a match well won. Forgetting his food for once, he leans in over the tiny table, putting him closer than they’ve ever been. He watches Kuroko with a hopeful look. “Do you think we can… work together?”

The words carry on a whisper, sweet and quiet, and stab into Kuroko’s heart. Without thinking, he leans in just a little, sitting up in his chair to make it happens, and brushes their lips together to kiss away the hint of doubt.

“We already do.”


End file.
